The present invention relates to an oil pipe female coupler and, more particularly, to an oil pipe female coupler having a multiple protection structure to provide a leakage prevention effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,747 issued to Applicant discloses a female coupler for a fueling structure including a body, an oil seal, and a sealing member. A flange is formed on an inner periphery of the body and is located adjacent to an open end of the body. An annular wall projects from a bottom wall of the sealing member. The oil seal is mounted inside the annular wall and includes an annular wing on a face thereof. The annular wing includes a top face and a bottom face. The top face and the bottom face of the oil seal are respectively pressed against by the annular wall of the sealing member and the flange of the body, providing a leakage prevention structure. The whole annular face of the open end of the body and the bottom wall of the sealing member are welded together by ultrasonic welding, providing another leakage prevention leakage. A dual leakage prevention effect is, thus provided. The oil pipe female coupler provides ideal leakage prevention. Nevertheless, Applicant deems providing an additional leakage prevention structure in addition to the dual leakage prevention will be a significant improvement, and this is the motive of the present invention to solve the this issue.